Chatbots are computer programs designed to simulate intelligent conversations with one or more users of a computing device. Many chatbots simulate a conversation with a user by providing a user interface in which the user of the chatbot, for example, inputs a question and the chatbot interprets the question and displays one or more answers in the user interface. Several different software programs have been developed over the years to facilitate the creation and design of chatbots. A limitation of such known programs, however, is that a lack of feedback is provided to chatbot designers regarding the efficacy of the chatbot.